A Challenge Of Legendary Proportions
by MiracleBreaker
Summary: Ash wakes up to find that his world was erased. Thankfully, Arceus is rebuilding the world, but not without issues. Mew is distracting him so he asks Ash to distract Mew so that he can concentrate on rebuilding the world, but Mew decides to give Ash a Legendary Challenge. Beat every Gym Leader, with 1 Pokemon each. Will Ash beat this random challenge? Who knows? Who cares? I dunno.


Imagine a very tiny and adorable white object that just doesn't have any trace of colour or darkness. Now throw that out of the window and let it explode and expand into the size of the universe, creating an absolute brightness in every direction possible. That pretty much sums up what Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town was seeing in front, behind and pretty much everywhere around him.

The raven-haired boy was floating around in this pure white nothingness, looking around to see nothing but the blissful white void. Nothing was visible, no point of reference, no sound, it was just pure emptiness.

Ash couldn't even tell if he was moving endlessly, or just floating still in the endless void. He couldn't even tell if time was moving in this area of pure blinding white.

Questions raced through his head. Why was he here? Where is Pikachu? What happened to him? Where the frick is Pikachu? Where were all of his friends? Where is my fucking pal Pikachu you fucking white void? What is going on? Pikachu, where are you? Do I need to save the world again? PIKACHU?

He tried to remember how he had gotten here, but nothing made sense in his brain. All he could remember was that he was travelling home from the Kalos region, after saying his goodbyes to his friends and suddenly, in an instant, he was here.

From what he could tell, time seemed to have no meaning here, neither did space. He couldn't tell how long he was there, nor where he was. It was all blank. All he could do was wait. Wait for something to happen. With nothing else to do, he began to think.

Ash absentmindedly pinched himself, but nothing changed. From what he could tell, this was not a dream. He sighed in frustration and punched the nothingness in front of him… to absolutely no effect because there was nothing there.

Then, after who knows how long, he heard a voice, resonating from somewhere around him.

" _Ash Ketchum… Chosen One. Heed my call. Come to me."_

Ash's eyes widened as he heard the voice. He looked around, but he still saw nothing but a white void. For a second, he thought he was hallucinating.

Then, he was blinded by a somehow even brighter light causing him to flinch and close his eyes. For a second, he realized he hadn't blinked for a while.

When he opened them, to his relief, he was on solid ground… or something solid at least. He didn't know what he was standing on because his eyes were closed. Slowly, he opened one eye and took a peek at his surroundings. He had somehow ended up in a palace. He didn't know why he called it a palace since it didn't look like a palace, but for some reason, it had a regal feeling like a palace. Everything surrounding him looked like it was made of gold, marble and practically anything valuable that Ash knew about. The palace had many windows and doors adorning the endless hallways, all leading to pure nothingness.

Ash stood up and opened his other eyes, inspecting where he was a bit closer. The palace did not look structurally stable whatsoever, yet it stayed together as if it was defying the very laws of physics itself.

In fact, the building itself looked completely impossible, with small sticks of glass supporting large orbs, and cubes of marble attracting floating prisms of gold. The architectural style seemed unnatural and not man-made.

Deciding he had no other option, Ash walked through the seemingly endless hallways, staring in awe at the various impossible displays that surrounded him. It was all so organized, yet chaotic. The very existence of this place puzzled him, something very difficult to do, considering the events he had to endure in his life. Life. Was he dead?

Eventually, after wandering through at least 20 different hallways, Ash saw something… no… someone ahead of him, a pink cat-like creature floating and staring at him from far away down the hall.

Ash's eyes widened. The Pokemon was none other than the Legendary Pokemon Mew, said to be the ancestor of all Pokemon, besides Arceus himself, the God of the world. Noticing Ash, Mew giggled and flew down the hallway. Quickly, Ash dashed in her direction, crossing many different corridors and staircases, until he came across a massive room, yet again with impossible architecture and limitless space. However, at the "center" of the room lied what seemed to be an altar, and Ash recognized a small yellow rodent who was lying down on it.

His best friend and first Pokemon, Pikachu.

Without any second thought, Ash quickly dashed to Pikachu's side. The electric rodent seemed to be asleep. Ash took Pikachu's shoulders and lightly shook him awake. As expected, Pikachu's eyes slowly opened and upon seeing Ash, it shot up and glomped him. The two shared a hug as Mew floated towards them, eyes full of curiosity.

While Ash was hugging Pikachu, he realized that Mew was beside him and finally asked the big question. "Where are we?" he asked while Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

The answer came from a gigantic white and golden centaur-like Pokemon that appeared behind him. " _My new home, Ash Ketchum,"_ Arceus said in his majestic voice.

Ash swiftly turned around, nearly knocking Pikachu off of his shoulder. Standing on four legs behind him was none other than the creator of the Pokemon World, Arceus.

Ash's eyes widened, so did Pikachu's. Mew just giggled at the two boys and did a backflip in mid-air without a care.

" _You must be wondering why you are here and where you are. This is the Hall Of Legends, a personal world of mine. Human logic does not apply here, as the place itself defies space and time."_ Arceus explained, nodding towards the many contraptions and apparatuses around the room.

Ash just feverishly nodded in awe, speechless at the legendary that was talking to him. He had already seen Arceus before when he travelled thousands of years into the past. In fact, he saved the god's life during that encounter as well. However, even with that experience on his belt, the fact that Arceus was talking to him rendered him speechless.

" _Back to why you are here. It has come to my attention that your world happens to be no more. Rather, it has been completely erased."_ Arceus continued, in a solemn tone.

"What? B-but… how?" Ash cried out in shock.

" _Yes, it seems a man by the name of Cyrus had managed to cause a class 34-R TGJYI8 spatial distortion of 90% LTR time-like levels, creating a Level 4-OIP dimensional distortion, large enough to cause a 23.303243% calculated reimbursement of the 54% en-... er - In simpler terms, a man named Cyrus erased the world. However, he was not aware of my existence, and I swiftly re-started the universe, bringing Mew, you and Pikachu with me."_ Arceus explained.

"Wait a second! Didn't Cyrus die when he left for the collapsing dimension on top of Mount Coronet? How did he escape? And furthermore, why choose me?" Ash asked, confused.

" _Apparently, he had escaped his own dimension, and since I restarted the world, I personally don't know the exact details. As for why I chose you and Pikachu, partially because you did save me in the past, and partially because of the pink feline beside me."_ Arceus replied, shifting slightly.

Mew giggled happily and floated towards Ash. She sat on Ash's hat and then backflipped which resulted in her stealing his hat and putting it on.

"Hey, give that back!" Ash playfully yelled as he swung his arms at Mew, in a futile attempt at retrieving his dear hat.

Arceus cleared his nonexistent throat and everyone stopped playing around. " _Anyways, I will return the universe to its previous state, with the exception of Cyrus. However, I lack a Dialga and Palkia to do so. While time has no meaning here, I can't just create a Dialga or Palkia instantly. I must piece them together physically, mentally and soulfully. Therefore the world will be just this place for now, until I can create them. Mew, was the creator of all Pokemon with DNA, as well as a being who is almost equal to me, as Mew existed at the start of the universe. However, she is a playful being, which attributes to life, and since she always wants to play around, I decided to bring something else back here so she wouldn't distract me while I refabricate the universe."_ Arceus said.

Ash narrowed his eye at Arceus. "Wait a minute… I'm just here to be a toy for Mew?" he yelled.

" _Yes, However, I will reward you for it, as I wish to also fabricate a new region, allowing you to explore it, when you return to the world. In addition, there are other rewards, that I may present later,"_ he admitted. He then paused and cleared his non-existent throat again. " _Either way, I can't focus with her constantly pestering me! Can you please do me this favour?"_ Arceus pleaded with a clear tone of desperation in his voice.

Ash smiled. "Of course I'll do it! It's not every day you get to play around with a legendary Pokemon!" he cheerfully yelled.

At this time, Pikachu's highly trained ears detected a movement behind him. He turned around and then sweatdropped as a mirror in the palace began to shimmer and playback every single time Ash had played around with a legendary Pokemon in the past world. Ash noticed Pikachu's movement and turned around. He did an anime fall and stared at the mirror in annoyance.

Arceus visibly sighed. " _Thank you, Ash. I knew I could trust you. Just know that if you somehow die, which should be impossible… you will simply come back when the world is refabricated."_ Arceus reassured.

Ash quickly said, "Okay." and left with Mew, into the endless hallways.

Arceus sighed. " _Now that she has been taken care of, how do I do this again?"_ Arceus said to himself.

Pikachu who was still there watched as Arceus pulled out an infinitely thick book out of seemingly nowhere and began to read it. Arceus noticed Pikachu out of the corner of his eye but didn't mind. It seemed Pikachu was aware that Mew would be a hassle and Ash would have his hands full to the point that he wouldn't even be able to give Pikachu the attention he usually got. Thankfully, the electric rodent knew Ash well enough and didn't mind stepping back in the unusual situation. Perhaps he could even convince Arceus… to make some… changes.

Meanwhile, Ash and Mew were playing around with the many unusual devices in the palace. However, Mew had already gotten bored of the palace. "Boooooored. I've been here for who knows how long! I wanna do something fun!" she cried out telepathically to a surprised Ash.

Ash quickly regained composure and wondered what to do. Though he promised to keep Mew busy, he didn't really know much about the world he was in, so his options were limited. Mew suddenly beamed as a lightbulb appeared over her head. She quickly threw the lightbulb into the white void, causing an audible crack to fill the air. "Let's play a game! Let's play a game! My game!" she cheerfully cried out in telepathy.

Ash wondered what she was talking about until she backflipped onto his face and lifted him into a pink bubble. Then, Ash's consciousness blanked out.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Arceus,**_

" _I think this goes here… No, wait… … I think something is wrong…"_

"Pika Pika Pi Chu Chu Pika Chu Chu Pikachu Pika Pi Pika Chu Chu Pikachu…? _(I don't think Dialga was female… or the size of a Joltik… or light green… or supposed to mewl… I also don't think it should spit fire… and was that Close Combat?)_ "

" _... I gotta restart again…"_

"Pika Pi Pikapi Pi. _(Wonder how Ash is holding up.)_ "

" _I'd watch out, if I were you, that looks like an explosion attack…"_

"PIKA?" _(WHAT?)_

* * *

 _ **Back to Ash,**_

Ash woke up on a grassy field, he quickly looked around. He was on the grassy hill near Pallet Town. For a second, he thought the world was fixed, but then he noticed a certain pink cat on his lap. He asked, "Where are we?"

Mew giggled and said, "A world held together by memory, where we will play a game!"

Ash curiously looked around, everything looked realistic, but he couldn't feel anything else about it, as if he could simply sense that it was fake. Ash pondered at the extent of Mew's powers and looked at himself. Frankly, he was quite surprised when he saw that he was younger and wearing the same outfit that he wore on his first day as a Pokemon Trainer.

Mew giggled at the boy's astonishment. "Are you ready to play?!" she telepathically asked.

Ash regained composure and turned to the pink feline. "What is this game of your?" he asked.

Mew explained, "Let's go on a fun adventure! I challenge you to beat every Gym Leader!"

Ash stared in shock at the games simplicity and then asked, "But… I don't have any Pokemon with me… Pikachu is still with Arce- WAIT PIKACHU IS STILL WITH ARCEUS!"

* * *

Pikachu watched Arceus create a light blue Dialga and promptly destroy it in frustration. Suddenly Pikachu sneezed.

* * *

Mew giggled and created a Pokeball out of thin air, then she tapped it and entered. Ash watched in shock as the ball dinged and promptly opened up. Mew yelled, "Now you do! I'm going to beat them all single-handedly!"

Ash smiled and said, "Okay… That works too."

Mew quickly landed on Ash's shoulder and pointed towards the route ahead of them. "I challenge you to beat all the Gym Leaders with me! Now let's go!"

Ash just grinned at the ridiculous situation he was in. Mew had just challenged him to beat every Gym Leader with one Pokemon.

A Challenge… of Legendary Proportions.

* * *

Pikachu facepalmed for some reason he didn't know.

* * *

Ash began to walk across the forest he was in, admiring the view. However, he knew that Mew would have gotten bored with the walking, so he knew something was different. He turned to look at Mew and stared in shock. Mew was asleep on his shoulder. Ash sighed and continued to walk. The forest was oddly quiet, but he wasn't complaining. At least it looked normal. He wondered exactly how real Mew had made this dream world.

Then, he felt a sharp, painful jab on his neck. He turned around to see an angry Spearow behind him. After a few flashbacks, he booked it and ran for cover as many more Spearow began to appear in the sky. Unlike his first day as a trainer, however, he decided to go for cover in a bush.

Sighing, he looked at the sleeping Mew on his shoulder. She stirred for a bit and woke up. She looked around the bush, slightly confused. Ash took the moment to ask, "Exactly how real is this game?" Mew just shrugged and saw the small bleeding gash on the back of Ash's neck. She threw a Heal Pulse at it and promptly teleported Ash to Viridian City. Ash ended up at the front of the city, where an Officer Jenny just looked at him.

She said, "Uh, where did you come from, and what are you doing with that Pokemon young man?"

Ash paled as he realized that he didn't have a Pokedex with him, but Mew just happily sat on Ash's head, smiling.

Officer Jenny looked at Mew curiously and said, "I'm just going to assume that's your Pokemon by how it's reacting to you, but watch out, Team Rocket has been roaming around here, so stay on guard."

Ash just stared in confusion as the officer left. He quickly got up and picked Mew off of his head, placing her on his shoulder. He decided to go to the Pokemon Center, not for any particular reason, but it felt like he should go there.

When he entered, the Nurse Joy inside noticed him and just gaped at him. "I...is that Mew?"

Ash nodded in confusion but realized that this was still a world, even if it was a dream, so the people inside would still react the same to a legendary Pokemon like Mew. His thoughts were interrupted as two Pokeballs smashed through the ceiling along with a bunch of smoke.

"Prepare for trouble," a red-haired woman said as she jumped into the Pokemon center.

"And make that double," a blue-hair man said as he followed the woman with a rose in hand.

Ash just cut to the chase and yelled, "What do you want?" even though he already knew exactly what they wanted. After all, he literally had one of the rarest Pokemon in the world on his shoulder.

Suddenly, a talking Meowth jumped in front of him and yelled, "That Pokemon on your shoulder!"

The woman cackled and said, "Little boy, we are Team Rocket, and you have a rare Pokemon that we want! So hand it over!"

The man stepped forward and said, "Run along little boy, you stand no chance!"

The two Pokeballs that were thrown before opened up, revealing a snake-like Pokemon and a purple ball Pokemon that seeped out gas from its orifices. Ash recognized them as Ekans and Koffing, the Team Rocket Trio's original Pokemon. He briefly wondered what had happened to them, but quickly dismissed the thought and said, "How about no! Mew, **Psychic**!"

Mew nodded and glowed a bright pink, causing Team Rocket to glow as well and then sent them flying at a force, so hard that it blew the roof off of the Pokemon Center. Ash stared at the damage and concluded, "I think you overdid it, Mew…"

Mew sheepishly said, "Woopsie…"

Soon, Ash and Mew left after getting a checkup from Nurse Joy, Mew teleported the two into the middle of the Viridian Forest. Ash took the opportunity to have a talk with Mew, "Mew… I think you're kinda overpowered for this… it's not going to be much of a challenge since last time I checked, there are no Dark-type Gyms."

Mew nodded and said, "What if I transform into a Pokemon! Then you can use me fairly for the challenge!"

Ash thought for a moment and said, "That can work. Now let's actually start the challenge please!"

Mew giggled and teleported the two to Pewter, transforming into Pikachu. She squealed, "Let the challenge begin!"

* * *

 **Miracle: Well, um… I guess… this is a thing now?**

 **Mew: It sure is!**

 **Miracle: Please review… I guess?**


End file.
